


The Rosemary Spell

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, End of the World, Impala Sex, Last Day On Earth, M/M, Making Love, Sad Ending, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean/Sam, "I'll see you on the day beyond days" (Elizabeth Knox)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rosemary Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



No one really knows what truly happened to the Winchester boys on the night before the world ended. There are many stories and a lot of rumors, but not one single soul really knows the truth about the Winchester’s last moments together. The car still sits outsize the War zone, rusted and covered in dirt, and two skeletons lay in the back seat huddled together. 

No one will say it out loud for fear of disrespect and dishonoring their memory, but those skeletons are Sam and Dean Winchester, the greatest hunters who ever lived. Some people say the boys fought to stop Armageddon from happening while a few other people, non-believers of the Winchester legacy, say the boys let the world burn—as if they had finally given up fighting the good fight. 

A few other people—not many, but some—believe a more romantic end for the boys. They believe the love story, saying Sam and Dean spent their last night together making love in the back seat of the Impala. They think Sam kissed Dean’s temple softly and held him tenderly as his brother thrust into him, believing the younger man gazed lovingly into Dean’s soulful eyes as the pleasure between them grew hotter and hotter. No doubt they were bound by body and soul, by heart, loved completely. 

They think Dean’s fingers curled around Sam’s and held on, giving a reassuring squeeze—as if the older brother was saying to the younger one, ‘everything will be alright, Sammy.’ People image that Dean must have leaned forward to kiss Sam’s trembling lips and Sam was soothed of the worry and fear, feeling safe in his big brother’s embrace. 

People think the kisses the boys shared were a mix of tenderness and urgency as they held tight to each other in the last few loving moments they had together, and they say Dean whispered Sam’s name over and over again as he claimed his brother one last time. People even think that given how possessive Dean was of Sam, the older Winchester’s teeth scraped against Sam’s throat to leave a mark that would last past the war and linger for all eternity. 

People can speculate as to what happened all they want but no one will ever know the truth. What matters most was that in their final moments the boys were together and with the one they loved. To this day, days beyond days, the car still sits there, ash and dust clinging to her hood. In the back seat, arms wrapped around each other, rests two souls still bound by love and family for all eternity. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/109817.html?thread=24214521#t24214521)


End file.
